


The makoharu Festival

by merinxD



Series: Free!ception [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, Promo, attempt at comedy, makoharu festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds out about the makoharu festival on tumblr and considers entering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The makoharu Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble to promote the makoharu festival on tumblr that will be starting in January and flowing through until valentines for a big makoharu send off :) Let’s make this event big and good. The official page will have information on how to contribute and support. 
> 
> This is set in the same Free!ception universe as the marukaprompts oneshot :)
> 
> Proofed by anilinsan :)
> 
> [MORE INFO ON MAKOHARU FESTIVAL HERE :)](http://merinxdboyslove.tumblr.com/post/69945212258/can-i-have-some-more-info-about-the-makoharu-festival)

"I thought we said we weren’t going on tumblr." Makoto says, scolding him slightly. It’s a light tone but Haru jolts all the same. He’s perched upon Makoto’s bed with the laptop tilted away but his boyfriend has incredibly long limbs. It took one stretch and his cover was blown. How Makoto can be so sneaky is a complete mystery. He’s massive! In a good way, of course.

It wasn’t long ago that Haruka and Makoto discovered why all the girls in school have been looking at them strangely. It’s just one thing on the long list of odd occurrences for the year. Rin was the first to realise why, followed by Nagisa. They were both thrilled, which is no surprise. Rin likes to show off and so does Nagisa, though one is a little (a lot) more overt than the other. 

Yes, they found out that a senpai of theirs wrote a book about their lives. It became a massive hit and is now a television series. The whole team was tricked into signing release forms and with a bit of marketing their names became common knowledge. The actors even sound like them! Not that Haru has been watching the stupid show or anything…

The discovery of the TV show led them to the internet where it turns out they are quite popular. The first blog that they came upon held many scenarios that people want to see them in and most were not safe for young eyes. It was embarrassing and it was obviously enough to squelch Makoto’s curiosity, but admittedly Haru has been thinking of it here and there. Nagisa’s prodding hasn’t helped. He goes on tumblr all the time to see what people are saying about him and Rei. If only the world knew that he really is as devious as they think he is; maybe even more so. 

Rin told him after training to log on and Haru has finally relented after weeks of glaring at the offending device. He didn’t want Makoto to be mad at him but he has always been a curious person; often too lazy to do anything about it but inquisitive all the same. 

Which brings him to the now. Obviously Makoto didn’t feel like enjoying his shower this evening, or maybe he sensed mischief, but here he is peering at the laptop with a strange little smile and wearing nothing but a towel. It’s a dangerous combo that ensures he will get his answer. Haru can never get away from Makoto in that sense. 

"Couldn’t stay away?" His boyfriend asks. It sounds like a nothing question but Haru feels like there is something beneath it. Is Makoto annoyed with him?

He searches for the words to say but he doesn’t have a response. So he sighs, forcing himself to avoid the glistening abdominals in his direct line of vision by turning to stare at the screen again. 

"Look." Haru says instead. He moves the laptop so that Makoto can see easily and the bed dips beneath his friend’s weight. 

"What’s this, Haru?" Makoto asks, peering closer at the screen. He leans in so that he can read it properly and his eyes widen as realisation dawns. 

"I thought you were looking at prompts again." Makoto murmurs thoughtfully as he continues to read the opened post. 

If he were Rin, Haru would make a quip about their sex life and the prompt blog but he isn’t and he doesn’t need any fanfiction dictating what he should do in bed. Their sex life is just fine.

"Idiot." Haru responds, sinking closer when Makoto’s damp arm encircles his waist. He doesn’t acknowledge the movement and the two look on in silence. 

"It’s an event about us." Makoto finally concludes and Haru nods. 

"Un." He intones.

"It says here that people will be writing stories and making art and some other stuff." He enlightens from the summary and Haru adds,

"And roleplay." It’s not on the page so he explains. "Rin told me." 

…

Makoto gives him a sidelong look and Haru knows that his lover has the wrong idea.

"Haru, when you say  _roleplay-_ " Makoto begins and he cuts him off. 

"Not like that." Haru glares. Does everyone have their heads in the gutter? Admittedly he thought the same thing when Rin mentioned it and so did Nagisa, but it turns out that it’s just people telling a story together that’s made up along the way. Haru would never do it but some would probably have fun. Sounds like a lot of trouble to him. 

"Oh." Makoto nods slowly, still not understanding but moving on. "There’s going to be other stuff, too. All about us?" 

"Looks like it." Haru sighs. "Rin said we should join in." 

A chuckle forms in Makoto’s throat and he breathes out. “Of course he did.” 

Silence falls and fingers trace thoughtlessly over Haru’s hip, they are looking at the blog but not really seeing anymore. Makoto absently scrolls through the page in silence. It’s comfortable and Haru can’t help but wonder. 

"Do you want to?" He asks after another moment. His head has fallen on Makoto’s shoulder so he doesn’t have to see his boyfriend’s face, though he can imagine the look of surprise that he is receiving. 

“ _Y-You_  want to?” Makoto responds quickly. Haru was right, he sounds absolutely astounded. 

No reply comes but Makoto seems to garner a  _yes_  from the tone of the room. 

"What would we do?" He asks curiously, though he does sound a little apprehensive. It isn’t every day that an innumerable amount of people celebrate a fictional relationship about two people that are actually real. 

"Nagisa had an idea." Haru smirks and he’s pleased that his boyfriend can’t see his face or it would give him away. 

"Oh?" 

"Hm. He said that we should do a ‘MakoHaru’ sex video." Haru says blankly, trying to keep the small smile at bay. Everything is true, of course. Nagisa is an absolute monster. 

"W-What!?" Makoto jolts, springing away. He stands quickly and his towel falls to the floor in a heap. 

Haru turns to face him impassively to meet wide confused green. 

"You’re joking…" Makoto realises and he lets out an audible sigh of relief. 

Haru nods slowly as his eyes travel downward. It looks like Makoto’s body might be a little more on board with the idea than his mind is telling him. His boyfriend is sporting a surprising erection and Haru’s smirk returns full force. 

"Maybe we can send in a drawing instead." Haru assures and he licks his lips unknowingly. 

Makoto nods shakily. “So, no sex video?” He asks, looking hopeful. 

Haru’s hand darts forward to grasp Makoto’s hip and his lover steps forward with a light tug. Haruka’s phone is pulled off the nightstand and blue glint mischievously. 

"I didn’t say that." He replies and Makoto gulps.

The laptop and the MakoHaru event is forgotten for the time being as Haru puts his curiousness to the test. He’ll have plenty of time to be lazy later when Makoto wants him to help with math homework.

If only the internet knew just how spontaneous they really are.  

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Get on board the makoharu festival on tumblr. :) All first time writers and curious people are urged to give it a go. We’ll even do a beta for you :) Let’s spread the makoharu love and enjoy ourselves.
> 
> Keep an eye out for more information in the tag and marukaprompts/merinxdboyslove. The official makoharu festival blog - makoharufestival.tumblr.com is under construction. :D
> 
> Got questions or ideas don’t hesitate to ask!


End file.
